Substance P is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt stimulatory action on smooth muscle tissue. More specifically, substance P is a pharmaceutically active neuropeptide that is produced in mammals (having originally been isolated from the gut) and possesses a characteristic amino acid sequence that is illustrated by D. F. Veber et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283. The wide involvement of substance P and other tachykinins in the pathophysiology of numerous diseases has been amply demonstrated in the art. For instance, substance P has recently been shown to be involved in the transmission of pain or migraine, as well as in central nervous system disorders such as anxiety and schizophrenia, in respiratory and inflammatory diseases such as asthma and rheumatoid arthritis, respectively, and in gastrointestinal disorders and diseases of GI tract, like ulcerative colitis and Crohn's diseases, etc. It is also reported that the tachykinin antagonists are useful for the treatment of allergic conditions, immunoregulation, vasodilation, bronchospasm, reflex or neuronal control of the viscera and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, emesis, sunburn and Helicobacter pylori infection.
International Publication No. WO 93/01170, WO 93/00331 and WO 93/11110 disclose a wide variety of piperidine derivatives, as tachykinin antagonists such as substance P antagonists.